In dense, uncontrolled traffic situations, such as those in India, there may be considerable advantages gained by maneuvering a vehicle between adjacent vehicles to move through dense traffic. To do this effectively, it is necessary to fully appreciate the capabilities of the vehicle, and, also, to accurately predict the driving patterns of adjacent vehicles.